INTERTWINED
by True Feels
Summary: A STORY OF HOW TWO LIVES COME ACROSS EACH OTHER AND GETS INTERTWINED IN BEST WAY POSSIBLE. FOLLOW THE JOURNEY OF CALLIE TORRES AND ARIZONA ROBBINS THROUGH THICK AND THIN OF THEIR LIVES. It is my first fanfic, so please be nice and reviews are heartily welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**INTERTWINED**

 **Chapter -1**

 **A/N -This is my very first fanfic , so please be nice. Do review, they are precious and will serve as encouragement to update more. I have certain plan with this story, but your ides are welcomed.**

"Fear, in its full flow can engulf you whole, you try your level best to come out of it, to fight that sinking feeling in your heart, to somehow reach to the other end."

Calliope Iphegenia Torres, 18, standing at the door frame of her parent's room had the same thought playing in her mind, its was now or never, she was raised to be honorable, this was it, she had to do it.

Taking a deep breath and some shaky steps, she knocked at the door of her parent's room, hearing a come in, she went ahead and saw her parents doing their routinal work, her mother Lucia Torres, high profile Corporate Lawyer was adjusting her cupboard, and her father the Big Property Moghual Carlos Torres, of Spain, was busy in his laptop. Callie knew, her declaration may not set right with her mother, but her father, her pillar will always be there to catch her, she was sure about that, she knew that.

"Mija are you going to share your thoughts, or do I have to take a wild guess?" Carlos Torres said, shaking Callie out of her inner monologue.

"Mom, Dad there is something I need to tell you guys, and its important, so I umm, want you all to listen me, I mean understand my point of view, I really want you guys to be ok with this, Please", Callie knew she was rambling, but she was also building on the courage.

"Calliope, you already know that we are very proud of you getting the scholarship to Harvard Medical School, even if its in a foreign land, we are very proud of you and support you darling." behind the tough exteriors of a ruthless lawyer, Lucia Torres was a loving mother.

Gathering all the courage, Callie could muster, she spoke with an unwavering tone

"Mom, Dad .. I am Gay, I can never love and appreciate a man's body and mind the way I feel about women."

Callie braced herself for the verbal lashing she knew was heading her way, the bibical quotes that was about to come... But it never came, there was SILENCE mere SILENCE.

And with that came the sinking feeling she dreaded, she managed a glance to her mother who was rooted to her spot,and then she looked at her father with pleading eyes, she had faith that her father will catch her no matter what,but instead

Carlos Torres, closed his laptop, looked at Callie and said "Get Out..."

And in that split seconds Callie had lost her everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**INTERTWINED**

 **CHAPTER -2**

 _"Loss whether pecuniary or not, leaves one hollow, shattered and it takes immense strength to put the pieces back again, to pick up throw yourself in the same who pulled you down in the first place."_

A loud smacking of the front door echoed through the Robbins household, and immediately a worried glance was exchanged between couple Colonel Daniel Robbins,a through and through US Marine and lovely, lively Barbara Robbins who sensed something must have gone wrong cause their daughter is well aware of the house rules.

But before,Barbara could mange climbing the stairs to her daughter's room, she was interrupted by Marie Robbins, her mother - in - law who gave her a look saying that she will handle this. No need of further communication was required, as Marie Robbins completed the distance to her grand daughter's room and gently knocked her door.

"Dimples, please open the door, it's me!"

Arizona knew, she really didn't had to announce her arrival like that, but she couldn't help it, she gently wiped the tears that had maintained a constant flow on her face, so that she can doge her grand mother, but in her heart she knew, she is gonna fail miserably in doing the same.

Arizona got up from the bed, slightly running her hands through her hair while opening the door and the moment she saw her grandmother looking at her lovingly worried, her resolve broke in mere seconds and she caught hold of her grandmother in a tight hug.

Marie took hold of Arizona in loving embrace and guided her to the bed, once Arizona had slowed down with her sobs and her breathing had returned to normal, she lifted her head from her Gramps shoulder, released a breath and said

"Joanne and I broke up"

"Oh Dimples, how did that happened?, I thought you were going good", Marie was sincerely sympathetic, she liked Joanne.

"Gramps, you know I got selected for Stanford and she chose Yale, and I support her decision, I really do, But she doesn't believe in long- distance relationship and so she just...broke it off." and with that she couldn't control the tears that found their way back to her.

"Two years Gramps, we were together for two years, I know you will say that I am eighteen and young, but I thought we will make till the end, that maybe she was my happily ever after and now its nothing, just nothing."

"Arizona Marie Robbins, I think you watch way too many Disney movies, you should cut some back." Marie replied.

"C'mon Gramps", slightly annoyed, she made some distance between herself and her Gramps.

"Hey now, Arizona, look at me Dimples" Marie pleaded and was successful in her attempt when Arizona looked at her.

Taking as a sign to continue, Marie asked her granddaughter "You know why we named you "Arizona"?

Chuckling lightly Arizona said "Of-course I know Gramps, Grandpa was serving on USSR ARIZONA when the Japanese bombarded the Pearl Harbor and he saved 19 men before, drowning."

"That's right my darling, it's a big honor to live upto, there are expectations attached with it, but the moment you gave me your full dimpled smile, I knew that only you can carry on that legacy." Arizona was intently listening to her grandmother.

Marie shifted slightly on the bed and took Arizona's hands in her own and said "If a person truly loves you, she will never leave your side, no matter what. Learn from your experience Dimples cause at the end of the day, it 's all you have to lean on to."

Rubbing the remains of tear stains from Arizona's cheek, Marie said " You are stepping into a new phase of your life, embrace it with open arms. Move ahead and march on soldier."

Arizona nodded, she knew she will be leaving for Stanford in few days and she was beyond excited to finally take a step towards becoming the world's best pediatric surgeon.

There was a slight knock on the door of Arizona's bedroom and Barbara peeped in and informed

"Dinner will be ready in 10, hurry up Dimples!, there is Apple Pie waiting for you"

"Now we cannot let the famous Robbin's Apple Pie get cold, do we?, I'll be downstairs, Mom, just give me a sec."

Marie stood up and walked with Barbara downstairs to help her, while Arizona went to Bathroom to get changed into something comfortable.

While coming out of the Bathroom after changing, she kept her phone on the night table and looked at the Photograph of her father and brother in their uniform. Her brother was right now deployed to a tour in Afghanistan and she dearly missed him, he was her best friend, guide, his ideal.

She sat the frame down and with a renewed determination and energy went towards the kitchen, cause she was Arizona Marie Robbins and it was more than her Grandfather's Honor she had to live up to.

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follow and favs,keep them coming guys I really appreciate it. Please note that it is my first ever fanfic and all mistakes are mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**INTERTWINED**

 **CHAPTER -3**

 **A/N : The story will have a Time Jump very soon, I wanted to establish their backgrounds first, so that when the girls meet, they actions are justified and the clear contradiction in their respect lives is deliberate, so give the true essence to the story.**

 **Also, thank you for your reviews, follow and favs, they mean so much, so please keep them coming. They are a great motivation.**

 _"Fear is confusing, because you don't know what you are afraid of more, the occurrence of the unknown or knowing what exactly is going to get unfold."_

Half an hour, 30 minutes, 1800 seconds that much it took Callie to realize that she is standing alone in the front porch of her house in a complete daze. She couldn't believe on what has actually happened with her, she was confused, Had her parents actually disowned her?, Had her father actually said those words?, what exactly do you mean by get out?, Does it mean like out from the house?, or get out of the fact she liked women? weren't parent suppose to love their child unconditionally?, Wasn't her father meant to catch her every time?.

Her inner ramblings were out to halt when she felt the front door open and then she saw her mother. Mother, Of Course!, Callie thanked the Lord above, her Mom, was here to take her back in, she felt slightly guilty of the fact that she believed that it would have been her mother who would have had a hard time adjusting to the fact, that their daughter was in fact lesbian!, but as it's always said never ever doubt the power of a mother's love.

Callie felt ecstatic , she moved her steps in excitement towards her Madre but stopped in her tracks when she saw her bringing her luggage and suitcase which was packed for to be taken to Stanford and she was holding an envelope as well.

Lucia Torres was torn after looking at her younger daughter so helpless, she wanted to reach out and scoop her into arms and vanish all the anguish and pain from her Calliope, she stood at the door for few minutes and then carefully approached Callie.

She put the luggage aside and gave her the envelope and took a few steps back, she wanted to say things, wanted to somehow ease the situation, being a world class lawyer she has never felt so helpless before, she knew, she is suppose to say something, but at that moment nothing could defer the hurt that was etched into the beautiful features of her daughter, so she turned completely and went inside the house.

For the second time that day, Callie felt she had lost everything, all over again. She carefully looked into the envelope that was handed to her, it contained her visa, passport and all other necessary documents and a small brown paper that she assumed to be some cash.

And then what engulfed her next was pure fear, what was she suppose to do with all this?, she won't be able to survive in United States all alone and in rush of all this, she almost pressed the door bell, to tell her parents, to ask for their forgiveness, how she has magically become straight, but she stopped, she was a Torres after all, she wont go down without a fight. Medical school was her dream since childhood and she will go to heights to achieve that. With that thought in mind, she picked up her luggage and took her first steps towards her new journey, she might be alone,but she had faith.

After leaving the Torres property, she couldn't decide where she is suppose to spend her last two days in Spain, she could always go to her friends house, but how would she explain her situation, will her friends accept her for who she is?, or worst what if, they also get kicked out for being friends with her?.

The faith that she held onto a few minutes before, was slowly leaving her body, But suddenly, she knew where she will go, she lightly laughed in the irony of the situation, it's the fear of God that they put to straighten things out of Gays, But it is in his place, under his roof, where there is no judgement at all.

She stopped a Taxi, down the road and gave him the address to Convento de Santa Teresa de Jesu's .

* * *

Arizona Robbins had already sensed a presence of some foreign body in her room, even before she had opened her eyes and she was not going to get off from the bed anytime soon, mainly because of two things, A. She would be leaving her hometown today later in the evening for Yale, so she has earned the right to sleep in and B. In all sense of everything that's good, it certainly was way too early to be waking up, especially when you are still two day sore from your first break -up.

But then suddenly a whole bucket of ice cold water was splashed on her, she was drenched and waking up and not at all in a good mood.

"What the hell?" Arizona, in her full might shrieked those words.

"Well rise and shine Dimples, it's a Marine's order", there stood a very handsome, tall blue eyed blond men, Timothy Robbins in all his prime form.

Arizona shrieked again but this time it was from pure surprise and happiness, her brother was here and most importantly he had made it safe back home. She all the way jumped onto her brother, wrapping him in a fierce hug.

"Oh. My God Tim!, What are you doing here ?"

"Jesus, Dimples you are soaked , get off me!", Tim replied while slightly pushing her away, he had missed his sister dearly, but there was no way she was spoiling his outfit.

"That's not a response you give to your only sister, who by the way , you are meeting after 6 months" .Arizona said, pouting lightly.

"C' mon Dimples you know, I missed you a lot and you are the reason, I'm here, so please give me your super magical smile, pretty please?" Tim requested.

Arizona's Dimples were in full force now, there is no way she could ever stay mad on her elder brother.

"You are forgiven now, so what do you mean by I'm the reason for your visit home?"

Timothy shaking his head slightly, said, "Well sis you are off to Yale today, and there was no way I was going to miss your see off!, I am so proud of you Arizona."

"Aww Tim, I am glad you are here and I love you so much my brother", Arizona's eyes had now glistened slightly.

Timothy hugged her sister and gave a kiss on her forehead " I love you too, my little angel, now go change and head down to kitchen cause it has been 6 months of desert food for me."

Arizona laughed lightly and said, "Go ahead, I'll be down in 10."


	4. Chapter 4

**INTERTWINED**

 **CHAPTER -4**

 **A/N : Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows!. As always do hit the review button at the end of this chapter, it 'l just take a minute.**

* * *

 _"Sometimes Courage is not the loud voice that roars through the darkness, it is the small voice saying, at the end of the day, "I will try again tomorrow."_

A loud thunk! of closing the rear space of a car resounded around the small marine base in California in mid afternoon, as Barbara Robbins came ushering through the Robbins household.

"Oh, slow down Tim!, this isn't your Jeep ,that you are cruising it in the army filed!".

"Sorry Mom, But this isn't my fault, look at all the stuff Dimples has packed, it's like she is going to start a, new civilization there!"

"Hush it!, you have been there, and done exactly the same, if not more."

"But Mom, it wasn't..."

"Yes, it was exactly the same size!, she herself insisted to take the same suitcase that her brother took, so hence, the same amount"

"Yeah, that wasn't.."

"Oh for the love of God, be the brother she idealizes and see why is she taking so much time coming out of the house!, we are gonna get late!"

Timothy Robbins gave up in surrender and saluted his mother, " Aye, Aye Captain!, let me resolve the situation ", with that he went inside the house to look for her AWOL sister.

Arizona was sitting on the steps of backdoor of their kitchen which overlooked the garden, which still had her tree house,the tree house was her solace, her comfort place, her little get away whenever she couldn't deal with things at home. Being a Marine Brat she was used to shifting to a new place every few months, but this felt different, it was almost grand.

"You sure are taking your own time, huh Dimples?", Marie Robbins was observing her granddaughter from far, when she finally decided to make her presence known.

"Yeah, Gramps, just soaking it in, before I leave."

" You know, you are going to come down here for vacations, right ?."

"Of course Gramps, it's just.., It's kinda, I mean it is..."

"Overwhelming and different", Marie Robbins replied with a knowing smile on her face.

"Pretty Much, sums it up!". Marie Robbins sat down beside her , taking her right hand keeping it on her lap and said, while looking straight " You are not Alone, you know, if that helps" and then turned to Arizona.

Before, Arizona could response Tim's voice echoed through the kitchen doors "Ladies, buckle up!, it's time."

Chuckling slightly Marie, patted Arizona's lap urging her to get up, "C'mon Dimples, let's go, you know your mother!".

Arizona laughed lightly while getting up, "Seriously, sometime I forget, who's the tough Marine, Daniel or Barbara.", Marie said making all of them laugh fully. But their laughter was cut short when they heard Barbara's voice of " Everybody Out!", echoing through the whole household. Controlling their laughter, all three shouted in unison "Coming!".

* * *

"There, you go, here's your 5000 U.S.$... Ma'am, Ma'am ?"

The second "Ma'am" was said loudly enough to gain the attention of a frazzled Callie Torres. "What?.., Yeah right!, Thank You!" was all Callie could manage at that moment. Callie took the money, dragged her luggage and sat down in the lounge seats of San Francisco International Airport.

The airport looked busy, so did the people it consumed, Callie felt minute in the whole realms of Grand reality, the whole situation was becoming way too overwhelming, almost unbearable.

 _"Run, was the first thought that came to her mind, but where to?"_ . She looked at the envelope which the man at the exchange counter had given her, she had the money, she could always buy the return ticket. The fear, anxiety, panic was in full force now and was slowly whisking her away, tears had slowly started to make their presence known in the beautiful brown orbs of Callie, the weight of the situation was slowly pulling her down.

"Yes, I'm just going to buy the return ticket and go back home, Yep that's what I'm gonna do". By the time,Tears had started to flow down her cheeks. "I should call home", with that thought in mind the worry-some eyes searched the corners of the airport for a payphone and finally she detected one.

Callie got up from the seat and took the steps towards it and then realized she was leaving the luggage unguarded which contained all necessary documents. "Stupid!, Stupid!... who leave's the luggage like that! and who talks to herself in the middle of a airport!". Now she was crying and she knew soon it's gonna turn into a panic attack. Callie caught hold of her luggage and once again left towards the payphone.

After reaching it, she somehow maneuvered her luggage so that it was still within the reach of her. She picked the receiver and then reached for the change that's suppose to go in the machine. But she didn't had any, she only had bills.

"Crap, Crap, Crap!, I don't have any change, I don't have the freaking change!". She forcefully put the receiver down and collapsed on the floor, when a gut wrenching sob escaped her mouth. The fight had left her body and exhaustion had taken over.

* * *

Arizona Robbins was now standing in her dorm room of Yale and she was almost giddy with the excitement to start this new phase of her excitement was slowly creeping new heights when she looked at the decor of her room, It was painted a light color of pastel and had two separate bed and study table.

But before entering the room fully,Arizona pulled her cellphone and dialed to her Gramps phone

"Hello?, Dimples you reached all fine?"

"Yes Gramps, I'm actually standing in front of my dorm room."

"Ok, Good!, now i know you will be tired, so go ahead sweety and call us later."

"Sure, thing Gramps, I just wanted to say that, It helps, knowing that i am not alone, it helps a lot., Ok now, I' l go inside, take care!."

"Always Dimples! and you too, Bye.!"

Arizona pulled her suitcases in and rolled them inside, on approaching closer to the beds, she realized, one was already occupied cause, it had some clothes and what she saw next made her excitement reach an all new level, lying eagle spread on the bed were several CD's of Beyonce and now Arizona had to get a better look .

"So, I assume you have the same taste in music?", came the voice behind her, disturbing the careful inspection of the CD's that Arizona was conducting, making Arizona turn around in her place and there stood a tall, petite blond, which had a canny attractiveness to it.

"Yep you can assume that, but having the best Beyonce collection gives you privileges." Arizona replied cheekily.

"Privileges, of what kind?" , the blond was slightly confused now.

"Privilege of becoming my new best friend!" Arizona replied enthusiastically.

"Your best friend?", the blond replied in the sate of surprise.

"Yep, I am an awesome friend!, so Yay!", the dimples were full blown now

"Yay!, ...So..I guess since there is no other choice, let us start this friendship in more conventional way.., Hi, I'm Teddy Altman, It's nice to meet you!." and extended her hand.

"Arizona Robbins, It's pleasure to meet you as well", Arizona replied while giving a firm shake to Teddy's hand.

"So...?", Arizona eyed Teddy questioningly.

"So..., what?"Teddy had no clue whatsoever.

"What's "Teddy" short for ?." Arizona was almost bouncing on her steps.

"Oh God!, as if being overly perky was not enough.., It's Theodora and with that out on her first meeting, I can surely confirm that this will be great friendship!", making both Arizona and Teddy laugh at their antics.

 _And indeed, it culminated into a great friendship, over the period of time._

* * *

Callie Torres had lost the count of times that she found herself collapsing in a sobbing mess on the floor, it seemed the only thing changed was that of location. Currently, she was sitting on the floor with her back resting to the base of her bed in the dorm room. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get hold of her tears.

Suddenly the door of her room was opened and a thin Asian brunette entered with her luggage,she casually threw the luggage aside and flopped down on the other bed, she still had to acknowledge Callie's presence. But a light whimper caught her attention.

"You, over there.. Lady of the Lake!, you fine?" the Asian inquired.

"I'm..., I'm..., Oh God!", it was impossible for Callie to subside her tears.

"Oh My God, are you pregnant ?", the Asian asked which made Callie cry more harder.

"Let me guess, you don't know who is the Baby Daddy?, you know there is something called as 'contraceptive pi...", she was cut short by the raised voice of Callie.

"I'm not pregnant, I'm Gay! and disowned! and i don't know what to do anymore."

"Well I'm Asian and happily owned!", the brunette replied casually. Hearing no reply for few minutes, she said again,

"Look, I don't know what is forcing me to say this, cause I don't talk or whatever,but see, People are going to judge you no matter what you do, so it's better you do what you want to do, cause at least it will give you satisfaction, So dry those stains, Lady of the Lake."

Wiping the tears from the back of her selves, Callie found her voice and said ," Hi , I'm Callie Torres from Spain."

"Sup!, I'm Cristina Yang!, parents are in Seattle! " and with that Cristina jumped off her bed and headed towards their dorm's door, when suddenly she stopped and turned to Callie

"You need to make use of the legs to get down to dinner, they are not going to serve the candlelight here, and don't, by any means whatsoever tell anyone that i had this one on one with you,cause I have a reputation to maintain".

"You have a reputation ?...I mean you know people around?" Callie hesitatingly asked.

"Well, I know the biggest Manhore Mark Sloan and for the reputation question, I am Christina Yang, I come with a reputation ...and lastly, just because I am good with your lady loving antics, doesn't mean you try something on me, I mean even if you try, it won't be your fault , cause I am way too hot!."

And for the first time what felt like in ages, Callie Torres,gave a full hearty laugh, maybe things will get better with time,maybe she will make it till the end, _maybe._

Callie got up from the floor and joined Cristina mid way, cause now she felt very hungry and dinner seemed liked a great place to start.

 _It also gave a head start to a unique and true friendship which would remain till the end of their lives._

 **A/N 2: So, there will a Time Jump in the next chapter and finally the girls will meet!, I m excited for that part.**

 **I always loved Cristina and Callie's friendship on the show and I so wished that Sara and Sandra had one last scene together.**

 **Also, Sara Ramirez was the original Lady of the Lake in the Broadway show Spamalot for which she won the tony!, So I made Cristina call her the 'lady of the lake'.**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**INTERTWINED**

 **CHAPTER -5**

 **A/N : Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows!. As always do hit the review button at the end of this chapter, it will just take a minute.**

 _"Different routes,different destination leads to people of different kinds,_

 _Many of those, come and go but it's the closeness of some, that you won't mind,_

 _May be it's called fate, destiny for those who believe, as series of incidents pre-determined,_

 _Or simply its a delicate metrication of the lives, that were meant, to get completely Intertwined."_

One could still smell a slight wood varnish in the air, the decor was brand new neither too dark or bright, there was a constant clinking of glasses going in the background, almost providing a sweet melody, melding into the constant rustle-bustle of the place. A medium glass of a chilled diet coke was gilded along the smooth surface towards a gorgeous brunette who was wearing a dark blue jeans, high boots and a white shirt, who's leather jacket was neatly lying on the table top.

Callie Torres, nodded her head in acknowledgement and slight ran her fingertips around the rim of the glass, 7 years, that much time had passed since she first arrived in States and currently she was in Seattle, eager to start another phase in her life, only this time, without collapsing on the floor, Callie smiled in amusement as she remembered those time. Her inner intervention was cut short by a shrill noise of the microphone echoing in the whole place and she had to crunch her face in complete distaste.

"Keep your Phones away from the speakers!", Callie Torres shouted above the noise.

"Don't worry Cal, we got this!,I am not taking any chance whatsoever, we want your performance to go flawless tonight!." a man of similar age, with short jet black hair surrounded by group of working men, replied to Callie.

* * *

"I got three VIP passes for TRIC's tonight!,", a muscular man with almost reddish brown hair announced, as soon as he entered the flat.

"Yes!, now that's the way, you want to make an entrance into the medical filed, such a charmer Owen!." Teddy replied enthusiastically from the couch.

"Really, VIP passes for TRIC's, how did you manage that?", Arizona inquired, who currently was lost in the kitchen of the apartment.

"Wow!... you are so excited Zona!", Teddy replied sarcastically.

"Tedds, its not that I am not excited, its just that VIP tickets are hard to get in such a short amount of time and specially TRIC's", Arizona was still confused in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ladies, let me explain, but before that, Zona what exactly are you searching for?", Owen asked.

"Peanut Butter, I don't know where I kept it!", now Arizona was searching all the drawers of their cabinet.

"Um..., Have you tried looking into the fridge?", Teddy asked from the couch.

And suddenly, Arizona jolted upright " God Tedds, you are a Genius!" and with that she ran towards the fridge.

"Or maybe you are a complete klutz in the kitchen!" Teddy was somehow controlling her laughter.

" I heard you Theodara!"Arizona shouted while applying a handsome amount of Peanut Butter onto her bread.

"Once, again Ladies!, let me get my point in!", Owen somehow always founded himself in the cross fire between two of his best friends, but he wouldn't change a thing.

" Sorry, Hunt, please go ahead." Arizona replied , while stuffing the sandwich in her mouth.

"So, the word on the street is that a brand new bar right across from Seattle Grace Hospital, is opening tonight and has organized some special regime for the new interns that start their internship tomorrow, at Seattle Grace and it's called Emerald City and therefore, the VIP passes." and finally Owen had the opportunity to lay his words.

"Emerald City...that's a... unique name, may be we should also go there!",Teddy asked

" I think you are right Tedds, we should go there...and well it will be a nice opportunity to gauge the competition as well", Arizona said while coming into the living room, joining Teddy and Owen.

'Ok,then its settled!,we are claiming Emerald tonight, so I will pick you guys around 8.00?" Owen asked.

"Absolutely!" came the joint response from Teddy and Arizona.

* * *

Callie was enjoying her coke while absorbing the arrangement that was going around her, that suddenly she heard her name being called.

"Torres!, just in time!", a ruggedly handsome, tall, well built man called out to Callie.

"Mark!, It's good to see you too", Callie replied while going in for a hug, but instead she was picked up and slightly twirled around.

"So, how have you been? and where is Cristina?" Mark asked while taking the stool next to Callie.

"She's at her parents house, she is coming , but you know how Mama Yang gets, when she sees her only child!", Callie replied while batting her eyelashes.

"I see, but you didn't reply about...", Mark was interrupted by Cristina waltzing in and collapsing next to Mark.

"Oh God! I'm too tired!,... Joe, two shots, stat please!",Cristina shouted.

"Really Chris, it's 6.30, don't you think it's early for drinks ?" Callie asked, which made Cristina jump off from her stool and stood directly in front of Callie, taking her face in both of her hands.

"what.. are you doing?", Callie was beyond confused.

"Figuring it out", Cristina replied, still examining her face closely.

"Figuring... what out?" Callie asked, not getting a single clue.

"That from which angle, you look like my mother,cause I am pretty sure, I left her at house!", Cristina replied in a total serious face.

Mark was laughing hysterically at the scene being enfold in front of him. "Good one Chris!",Mark replied to which Cristina bowed and said "My Pleasure".

"I was just being concerned, I don't won't you to get drunk ...you know before my performance.", Callie said while taking the sip of her Coke and not making eye contact with any of them.

The laughter between the two friends died down immediately and then they shared knowing look, as to what actually Callie was implying.

"Hey Cal, Mom send her love to you", Cristina said trying to divert the conversation towards pleasant direction.

"Thanks, Cris", Callie replied with a sincere smile and all three knew what exactly Callie was thanking for.

"So, when do you perform and what's the special regime for new interns?", Mark asked when he thought the,the tense air has somehow settled down.

"Cal, performs at 8.30, and there is no special regime for new interns, I asked Joe to spread the news, so that all interns starting tomorrow can gather here",Cristina replied while acknowledging the fact that the two ordered shots were now placed on her table.

"And why, would you do that!" Callie asked in amusement , taking note of the fact that Cristina hadn't touched her drinks yet.

"Well, just to get better look at the ones we are going to compete, starting tomorrow". Cristina replied.

"I like how you think Cris!, its important to know your opponents", Mark replied while nodding her head. Their conversation was cut short when Joe made his way towards the trio.

"Hey guys, welcome! to Emerald City, it would have not been possible without you all and Cal, they are requesting you backstage, for one final practice".

"Sure thing, Joe, though I will still say, you had potential!", Callie replied while getting up from her stool and picking her leather jacket.

"Um.. Cal,listen", Cristina slight stammering halted Callie in place.

"You..You deserve Happiness, and success and..a., you will always have me and man whore, till our lives." Cristina finished and released a breath.

Both Mark and Callie looked at each other and then engulfed Cristina in a group bear hug.

"Geez...fine!,Get off me!", Cristina said, as she pulled herself out of the hug.

"Ok, guys, see you on the other side!", Callie replied to her friends as she made her ay towards the area where Joe had gone earlier to.

* * *

When it was 10 minutes to 8.00, Teddy came out of her room wearing a green dress, that stopped above her knees with a matching pair of stilettos, overall she looked hot and she knew it.

"C'mon Zona!, Owen will be here any minute.., Zona?", when Teddy heard no reply coming out of her roommates room, she went to inquire the same.

Knocking slightly, Teddy found Arizona dressed in low waist pencil jeans with a sliver halter top and matching heels, she was intently staring at some picture. Teddy closed the distance and realized that Arizona was looking at the picture of all three of them, with Timothy, before his tour to Iraq, his _last tour._ Teddy and Owned had gone to the Robbins household to spend the weekend with them

" He would have been very proud of you Zona!, He always was." Teddy replied slowly sitting beside her friend.

" You think? ", Arizona asked Teddy with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"I know so Zona, and I also know that he would have wanted for you to live your life to the fullest and enjoy every bit of it." Teddy replied.

"Thanks Tedds, you been an amazing friend." Arizona replied in the most sincere tone.

"You bet your ass , I am, now get up cause...", Teddy was interrupted with a loud honk and a message alert on her phone.

"Owen?," Arizona asked.

"Owen, now come on, lets get this party started!". Teddy replied while dragging Arizona from the room.

 **A/N 2: So, this is basically a filler chapter, in order to move the story forward.**

 **Girls are definitely meeting in the next chapter, but the next installment will come later than usual, as I have my exams, which are ending on June 5, after which regular updates will follow.**

 **Till then, Have a great life! and stay safe!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**INTERTWINED**

 **CHAPTER-6**

 **A/N 1: Thanks for the wait!, Longest chapter yet!**

 _"Was it love at first sight? cause my blood got completely drained,_

 _Maybe it was when our eyes meet, as word came completely constrained,_

 _Let me just thank whatever Gods, that made you come across my life and my mind,_

 _I don't know what the future holds,but I cannot wait for our happiness to get completely Intertwined."_

"Excellent! , Callie..., now we will all meet you on the stage!. The group of musicians surrounded, gave Callie a hug and the dispersed for one last time before the performance.

"So...everything set?", Joe asked, as he made his way towards Callie who was gathering her things.

"Yes, it's looking good Joe, you don't have to worry!", Callie replied while turning towards Joe.

"I know..., I just wanted to thank you for doing all this...Thanks a lot", Joe told sincerely.

"Hey, It's your own doing, we are just lifting some pieces, I mean after all, this is the least I can do for my former first year medical school classmate", Callie said in a teasing tone.

"Well somethings are just meant to be...and well you are the reason I could follow my real dream!"

"Yeah...this is just a one time thing Joe, I start my internship tomorrow!" Callie said in a slight stern voice.

"Oh Come on!, ..how about thrice a week?", Joe asked, he really wanted her to say yes.

"Joe, I am going to be an intern!", Callie said amusingly.

"Twice?...,once?, Joe was pleading now.

"Bye Joe...Have a great opening!", Callie told Joe and then left the backstage in search of her friends.

* * *

By the time the trio of Owen, Teddy and Arizona pushed themselves into the really hyped Emerald City, light but good music was playing in the background. Emerald City was different then most of the other bars, it looked...homely.

"Wow!...this place looks packed, it's nice", Teddy said while soaking in the environment.

"You are right Tedds, it's different from others...it has warmth!", Arizona wasn't sure whether she was telling or asking.

"OK, but for the true test...Let's hit some drinks!", Owen said enthusiastically and ushered the ladies in the direction of the bar.

Meanwhile this scene was under scrutiny of Cristina Yang, out of all the interns that were flooding tonight, the trio looked to have some serious potential and that meant _competition._

"Yo...Man whore, we are going there...to team two blondes and a read!" Cristina shouted towards their bar end, where Mark was flirting with a petite read head.

"Geez!... Chris, I almost had it in...where is Cal? and where are we going?, Mark asked slightly confused.

"Ok, I'm not interested in when you have it in...or out and I'm drinking ...and over there are our potential threat ...so let's figure it out ...AND until they are proved harmless, you are not going to sleep with either of the blondes!" Cristina had finally laid the ground rules, as she directed Mark towards the trio, who looked like, they were having a good time and Mark had no choice then to follow.

"Sup! everyone... I am Cristina Yang, Harvard" Cristina introduced as soon as she and Mark finally stood in front of the trio.

"Mark Sloan, nice to meet you all, I am Harvard too", Mark Sloan said in his usual charming voice as he eyed all three of them and the girls in particular.

"Owen Hunt, this is Teddy and Arizona, we are all from Yale", Owen replied as he introduced the girls who were standing to his left and right respectively and if Owen ever admitted to himself, he knew, he was protective for them.

"It's Awesome to meet you all!, so you two are also staring internship at Seattle Grace?," Arizona asked with great enthusiasm, she loved making new friends.

"Awesome?, is that even a word... and yes we are starting at Seattle Grace with anot.." Cristina was interrupted with a throat clearing on the microphone on the stage.

* * *

"Alright everyone!, Can I have your attention Please, it will just take a minute, I am Joe the owner of Emerald City, Thanks for coming tonight and All the best to all those who are staring their internship tomorrow!, May God be with you!", this earned a loud cheer and chuckling from the crowd.

"So, to ease your pain, I have requested my dearest friend to soothe you all with her voice, give her a grand reception everyone!, maybe she will do this all over again, so let me introduce you to ... Callie Torres!" and amongst the huge roar of claps, Joe left the stage and Callie, musicians soon followed.

"Go Cal!. knock them dead!", Mark shouted from his place, though their gathering couldn't clearly see who was on the stage, but that didn't meant Mark wouldn't show his support for his best friend.

"You know her?", Teddy asked tiptoeing on her feet, as she tried to have a look on the stage, but the visibility was almost nil, due to the ever growing crowd on the stage.

"Yes, she's been with us since Harvard and is gonna join in tomorrow at Seattle Grace", Mark replied in a proud tone, Callie deserved this, all of this and so much more, his internal thoughts were put to halt as soon as he heard his best friend voice on the stage.

"Thank You everyone!, I just want to warn you that Joe might have over sold this!...but anyways I hope you all enjoy!", with that Callie gave a go head look in the direction of the musicians and started with the song.

 _"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

 _The regular crowd shuffles in_

 _There's an old man sitting next to me_

 _Makin' love to his tonic and gin..."_

As soon as Arizona heard that voice, it send shivers down her spine, the good kind, as if she had heard it before or she was suppose to hear it and then the voice started singing _The Piano Man_ , that was Tim's favorite song and Arizona couldn't stop her feet from moving as she slowly started to make her way through the crowds, she had to put a face to that voice, she _needed to_.

* * *

It is taught in medical school that when the Blood flows through your heart and lungs, it happens in four simple steps:

1\. The right atrium receives oxygen-poor blood from the body and pumps it to the right ventricle through the tricuspid valve.

2\. The right ventricle pumps the oxygen-poor blood to the lungs through the pulmonary valve.

3\. The left atrium receives oxygen-rich blood from the lungs and pumps it to the left ventricle through the mitral valve.

4\. The left ventricle pumps the oxygen-rich blood through the aortic valve out to the rest of the body.

The heart beats 72 times per minute.

But Callie was sure that her heart had missed a beat or two, as soon as she had locked eyes with that of a beautiful blonde, her shining blue eyes were penetrating through her soul, she had never felt this way, nor did she allowed, but her resolve was slowly slipping away... She had no clue how she was able to concentrate on her singing.

That beautiful voice, had a more beautiful face, Arizona was sure, she had never meet someone so..so beautiful, but the brunette, had a certain vibe to her, as if she was holding something back in and Arizona had this unwavering urge to make it all go away.

Arizona had already left the group to hear the performance and now the four was in awkward silence almost scooping each other out, Cristina was the first to break the silence.

"So,.. before it gets more awkward then it probably is,...I'm going to get drinks for everyone!"

"I will come with you, to..help", Owen said, He founded Cristina unique and interesting.

Cristina barely gave register able nod, before she and Owen took off to get the drinks.

"So ..it's just us now, you know we ca..." Mark was interrupted by Teddy.

"Nope!, not gonna sleep with you!..., not happening!"

"Hey, I didn't..."Mark was trying to defend himself,but the look Teddy was giving made him give up.

"It's that obvious?", Mark inquired.

"Yes, it's written all over your face... Let's just wait for the drinks. Teddy replied.

As soon as Cristina reached her destination she ordered for shots & beer and when she felt a presence behind her she looked up and said

"Don't worry about it..I'll pay" but as soon as the drinks came, Owen handed few bills to bartender.

"Dude?, you paid", Cristina asked amused.

"So?", Owen replied looking inquisitively at Cristina.

"I said I will pay... for the drinks", Cristina said while grabbing their drinks.

"So?"

"So?, ..um clearly English is not your first language and you paid way too much!", Cristina replied.

Owen laughed lightly and said, "Oh I didn't knew you and your friend were light head, sorry my apologies."

"Light Head?.., us?, You are gonna regret this Major boy!, And you are so on!, Cristina said and then looked over to Joe

"Joe, shots!,... our booth, Keep them coming!, Come On!, now lets get the troops and get this started. With that Cristina and Owen made their way back to their friends, to get on with this little competition.

* * *

A loud thunderous clapping and whistling indicated the performance was finally over. Callie and the musicians gathered in front of the stage and acknowledged everybody's looked in the crowd but couldn't find the blue eyed blond...,so she got off the stage, headed towards the bar, where she knew, her coke would be waiting for her.

Callie sat on the stool and was almost lifting the glass to her lips when a voice from behind stopped her

"Your friend owns the bar and... your'e drinking soda?"

Callie moved her head in the direction of the voice and once again she was sure that her heart was missing the 72 beats mark.

"I don't drink, but you are we are welcome to join me, I am Callie Torres", with that Callie extended her hand towards Arizona.

The touch of the hands were electric, but yet familiar, it held a common ground, it was sincere and pure.

With a strong shake , Arizona replied, "Arizona Robbins, It's nice to meet you, you have a wonderful voice".

"Um.. Thank You!", Callie was trying to cover up the blush that Arizona's sincerity has caused, her bad ass demeanor was evaporating.

As Arizona took the stool beside Callie, she once again asked, " So you don't drink?"

"I believe people drink either cause their happy or they are sad, and Let's just say my sorrows are not that real that I have to numb myself nor do I take my happiness granted, that I am not myself to fully experience them.", Callie finished with a dazzling smile which oozed flirtation.

"Wow!... Impressive and that's the longest pick up line , I have ever heard!", Arizona replied, she enjoying this banter.

"Actually I cut down a line or two...so whats the usual pick up line that you are use to?, Callie had no idea from where all this was coming from, but she was enjoying.

"Well, the ladies always comment about my blue eyes, but it's getting old...so Seattle Grace?", Arizona decided to divert the topic, because somewhere between her reply, Callie eyes had shifted a look, and Arizona was afraid or excited of the result of looking into the soulful eyes way too long.

Callie had a glazed expression the moment _Ladies_ had been slipped out of Arizona's mouth and she couldn't for the love of God divert her eyes from those blue ones.

"Um.. Yeah Seattle Grace, Actually we al..." Callie was interrupted from someone shouting her name.

"Calliope!, Come here!, we need you!", a drunk Cristina Yang who had her arms around Teddy sitting on the table of their booth shouted as soon as she spotted Callie.

"Good Lord!... that's Yang", Callie said in a shock.

"And Teddy...they look very drunk...?" Arizona wasn't sure what she was witnessing.

"C'mon let's go and see", Callie said while going in the direction of her friends. She almost had to stop herself from taking Arizona's hand and _intertwining_ them, somehow she got hold herself.

As soon as they reached the booth, the scene in front of them was hilarious, Cristina and Teddy was sitting on the table, gibbering and laughing, while Mark had his head on Owen's shoulder.

"Oh God!.. what have they done!", Arizona was in complete state of shock.

"Let's just hope they will be alright by tomorrow..., I think it's time to call night.", with that Callie, looked the four drunk members and realized none of them could drive.

"So how did you come here?" Callie asked while frantically searching for Joe.

"Teddy and I roommates, so we drove with Owen", Arizona said in a deflated tone.

As soon as Callie spotted Joe, she called onto to him.

"Ok, so Joe will drop Mark and Owen off, and I will drop you guys and Cristina..., just tell Owen's address to Joe.", Callie said reassuringly to Arizona.

So as soon as Joe came over to them, Arizona told Owen's address and with the help of Joe and his crew they started taking them outside towards their respective cars.

Once, Mark and Owen was inside Joe's van, Callie looked at him and was about to say something but Joe beat her to that.

"Bucket, medicine, water, I know Cal,I did one year of medicine too, don't worry"., With that he climbed into his truck and drove away.

"He studied medicine?", Arizona was surprised.

"Yeah, story for another time, let's check on the girls", Callie said and started directing them towards, where her car was parked.

A vintage Thunderbolt came into the view and Arizona wasn't sure, if this beautiful cars was Callie's , but her doubts flew away the moment she saw few men tucking Teddy and Cristina inside with the help from Callie.

Callie got into the driver's seat and opened the front door for Arizona.

"Ok, let me first drop Yang cause she staying the nights with her parents and then we can drop you off." Callie asked

"Yeah.. that will be ok", Arizona replied with her smile and dimples and once again Callie was cursing her heart.

Within 15 minutes of drive, Callie stopped the car in front of a modern, medium size looking house in a nice and quiet neighborhood.

"Help me with Cristina?, Callie asked looking at Arizona

"Sure" and with that both of them opened the passenger door to get Cristina they were able to get her out, Callie picked Cristina up bridal style and indicated Arizona to start walking towards the house.

Three of them stood in front of the main door and Arizona pressed the bell and after a few minutes, an graying Asian women opened the door.

"Mama Yang!, it's so nice to see you"., Callie said as soon as the door was opened.

"That's Cris ?..., God this girl is gonna give a heart attack some day, come on in everyone", Yang's mother replied.

Once they were inside Callie took Cristina towards her bedroom and laid her down, Arizona was in tow, and was observing Callie, how she took off Cristina's shoes, then proceeded to get medicine from the box, placed it beside the table with water bottle and placed a bucket next to her bed.

"She cares like crazy and that's one of her great qualities". Yang's Mother had entered the room and she was observing Arizona.

"Yeah..I mean.. I wasn't." Arizona was lost for words and the way the graying women was looking at her, as if she could read her like a book,was making her slightly uncomfortable. But Callie came to her rescue.

"Alright Mama Yang, everything is set and I should leave cause I have to drop some others as well... and Oh, this is Arizona, she is gonna start with us tomorrow". Callie rushed it out, in breath.

"Well, Arizona I am Susan, Cristina's Mom, It's nice to meet you"., the women replied while taking Arizona's hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Yang", Arizona replied politely.

"So I will come see you later Mama Yang, we got to get going now." Callie said, as all of them made their way towards the door.

"Promise?," Susan asked.

"Promise"., Callie replied while hugging the women. And with last round of goodbyes, the girls were finally in the car heading towards, Teddy and Arizona's Apartment.

* * *

Callie had followed the same routine with Teddy as well, picking her up, laying her down, with the medicine, water and bucket beside her bed. Now Callie and Arizona stood in front of each other outside Arizona's room.

"So..um Thanks for everything..., its was really nice of you", Arizona said, and for some unknown reason she felt nervous and her heart was pounding rapidly.

"Sure, No problem, so I will see you tomorrow?.", Callie asked almost pleadingly.

Arizona felt it was too soon for brunette to be leaving, but she couldn't get her head on any reason to make her stay, so she said whatever that came to her mind.

"I had drinks too!, ...you..a know that"

"what?...I a.. don't know..", Callie's confusion was interrupted by Arizona.

"I don't get a tuck in?, I mean you did it for others ... and I had... dr...", Arizona's ramble was cut short, when suddenly she was lifted off the grounds, unsure of what to do it with her hands she rapped them around Callie's neck.

Callie had no idea, why she did that, she kept telling herself that Arizona had asked and that was the only reason, but her heart knew it wasn't. Callie carefully laid down Arizona on the bed and before she could pull her self up, she felt restricted and then when she looked down, realization felt upon her.

"Um..we all have a big day tomorrow...I should go now", Callie was hovering above Arizona and for some unbeknownst reason, she was taking in whispers.

"Ok", Arizona reply was short cause she was afraid to break this trance, the soulful eyes dawn upon her.

"Arizona..Your hands they ..um.. they are holding my jacket"., Callie pointed it out to Arizona without breaking the eye contact.

Arizona slowly removed her hands from Callie's jacket, but Callie didn't even stirred.

"Callie..my hands", Arizona said keeping the eye contact and noting the fact that both of their breathing were becoming labored.

"I'm sure your hands are girly ", Callie whispered, because she had no clue to the situation she was currently in.

"They are not on your jacket anymore." Arizona voice was almost inaudible.

"Oh ..right...I should go now"., Callie said as she got up and moved towards the door.

"Goodnight Arizona".

"Goodnight Calliope".

Now Callie was sure, her heart would give up any possible second. As she made her way to her car onto her apartment, Callie had an constant smile plastered on her face and she felt ready to start this next installment of her life.

 **A/N 2: Please review! and let me know.**

 **The Song Callie sings in this chapter is "The Piano Man- By Billy Joel".**

 **I have no medicine knowledge whatsoever. Also Please check out my one shot called "NOT ANYMORE" and leave reviews.!**


	7. Chapter 7

**INTERTWINED**

 **CHAPTER -7**

 **A/N:** **So Sorry everyone for the delay,as my childhood friends was admitted to ICU and it was complete mess,it was a touch and go several times but finally he made it and is recovering daily.**

 **I hope people will stick to it, cause there is lot more to come.**

 **I don't have any medical knowledge whatsoever. So things discussed here are for entertainment purpose only.**

 **Please read, review and follow!, Thank you everyone.**

* * *

 _"They say perfection is unattainable and completely undetermined,_

 _but I don't believe in them, as I look between us and it blows my mind,_

 _like puzzle pieces put together in prefect synchronization fully allinged,_

 _that's how your hands fit in mine with our fingers completely intertwined."_

* * *

Teddy didn't know what woke her up, was it the shrill of the alarm clock going beside her, or the dull headache that she was starting to experience, whatever it was, one thing was clear, she _had_ to wake up, so when she tried to snooze off the alarm , her hand accidentally brushed off the water bottle that was kept on her bed side table, the thud of the bottle on the floor was enough to wake her up from her slumber. And when she caught hold of her senses, she realized there was medicine on her side table, of which she didn't had a clue and miraculously, she was sleeping in her own bed, of which she didn't had a clue. The significant smell of coffee was an indication that her perky best friend had complied with her kitchen duties and now it was her turn to start the break fast.

"Good Morning Tedds!, we are starting new lives today!", Arizona beamed up in enthusiasm as soon as she saw her best friend descending from her room and into the kitchen.

"Urgh...talk low..., and the only thing I am starting right now... is breakfast", Teddy replied still reeling with the hangover, even though she had consumed the medicine.

"Oh..Yeah,... Well, whose fault was it to drink down their weight in alcohol...the night before they start their internship.. you wanna take a guess?", Arizona asked sarcastically.

"No..., you don't get to judge, first you went missing soon after the song started and then Hunt went AWOL behind the Asian, and I was left alone with the Manwhore...!, and then they challenged our drinking capacity, OURS..., I was holding down the fort, while you abandon the ship!" Teddy replied while staring on their breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Yeah...fort and the ships..., go on..,but you know better." Arizona said in a slight teasing tone.

"I know, but it was fun.., the company was fun too, but how did we got back?" Teddy inquired.

"Calliope", Arizona replied and couldn't fight the smile that took solace on her face.

"Who?", Teddy was sure she hadn't heard that name before.

"I will give you details on our way to hospital, cause you my friend are getting late and I don't want to be late on our very first day,...so,...hurry up, otherwise, I am leaving without you!", Arizona said, as she took the dirty dishes to the sink.

* * *

Dr. Richard Webber, chief of Seattle Grace Hospital, was standing in one of the OR, patiently waiting for the new batch of interns to arrive, he liked the insurgence of new energy into the hospital, it meant new talent, more responsibilities and a whole new way to save lives and he completely understood the importance of setting the correct tone, cause that would determine the fate of each new face entering into the hospital.

At sharp 8:00 a.m., the new batch of interns bustled into the OR and in front of the chief. Dr. Webber examined the each faces carefully and then started off with his famous speech.

 _"Few days ago, you were studying in Med school for becoming doctors, now you are the doctors_

 _... how well you do it,it's up to you."_

Somewhere during the captivating speech Callie felt eyes on her and when she turned her back slightly, she was rewarded a breathtaking smile from Arizona, as soon as their eyes had locked. Callie had to will up all her power to turn her gaze away from her and focus back on the speech the Chief was giving and by the grace of God, she was managed to do that. Once, the Chief was done talking the interns were directed to their locker rooms, where they would change and finally step into the world of medicine.

Callie was minutely observing the her lab coat which had her name printed on it, it felt surreal, she missed home, but it had been 7 years, 7 long and tough years, her inner dialogue was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Owen Hunt,Thank you for yesterday, just got filled in with the details,..so really appreciate it", Owen said while offering his hand.

"Callie Torres, pleasure to meet you! and your welcome, besides it was no hard trouble", Callie replied while engaging in a firm handshake.

"No really, it was very thoughtful of you,.. with the medicine and all, so really thank you, Calliope, and I'm Teddy Altman", Teddy joined in with Owen.

"Woah!...Wow, believe me Altman, if you want to live to see another day, you should leave the whole "Calliope" thing", Cristina said while adjusting her locker.

"Yep, It's true!, I said it once in Med School and I almost lost one of my balls",Mark said getting an eye role from almost everyone.

"What they are trying to say Altman, is that I go very fine with "Callie" and it's nice to meet you as well", Callie said.

"Oh, it's just that Zona mentioned it, so I assumed..., anyways, it's Callie from now on." Teddy replied.

Arizona was silently observing the scene being unfold in front of her and when she discovered Callie's dislike towards her full name, she suddenly felt conscious of using it on the gorgeous latina, so she decided to chip in and clear the air.

"You know, if had known that .. you dislike your full name, I wouldn't have used it on you,so sorr.."Arizona wasn't able to complete the sentence, as she was interrupted by Callie.

"No, ..It's fine...Um.. when you say it..., it's...a.. feels good", Callie didn't know what compelled her to say those words, but she was constantly finding herself in unknown territory around the blonde and once again the blue and brown eyes were locked, forgetting the rest in the background.

The four friends were amused to say the least,as they were were observing the scene that was currently on display by their best friend.

"Ok..what exactly is that?" Mark inquired in a hushed tone, while his eyes were still Callie and Arizona.

"Nope...Not a clue!' Teddy replied in the same hushed manner.

Their observation was halted when three new pair of legs jogged into the locker's room and were on the path on their introduction, effectively breaking the staring context of Callie and Arizona as well.

"Hi everyone!, I'm Issobel Stevens, but you all can call me Izzie", the long blonde introduced herself and besides her were two men who introduced themselves as Alex Karev and George O' Malley after which their was another full fledged round of introductions being held all over again.

There was something about Izzie that didn't set correct with Callie, cause she constantly held this look, _particularly_ towards her, but even before she could further analyze there was a booming voice that echoed in the locker room, eventually silencing everyone.

"Wow, here I was informed that I would get new interns today, but apparently they didn't inform that they are basically bunch of high school graduates and So..if you have completed with your celebrations for home coming... there are patients who are waiting for you", announced the short African women who oozed authority and respect.

"Sorry doctor we were just get..." Izzie was once gain interrupted by the women.

"Let me get this very clear, I'm Dr. Bailey, your resident, so you don't speak unless I ask you to,and remember I know everything, what you have done, what you are going to do and what you would possibly be thinking, so save it and get reday for rounds." and with that Dr, Bailey turned around with the interns in tow and _officially their lives have begun._

* * *

Backbreaking, burdesome, exhausting,tiring, rigorous, Arizona had officially left with no words in her vocabulary to explain the amount of soreness she was currently feeling all over her body and their first day was not even over yet, they were on a break and God knows how much she wanted that cause currently she was collapsed on the floor of the locker's room.

"It's worse then what we had expected isn't it?", Callie asked her colleague who was currently all mapped on the floor, as she took a place beside her.

"That's an understatement", Arizona replied while getting up from the floor and scooting next to Callie.

"Well, atleast it's worth it", Callie replied while observing Arizona.

"I know, I mean the parent's faces were shinning so bright Callie, the joy, they had, it was so ...so amazing" Arizona replied with full enthusiasm and realized Callie was intently looking at her.

"What?", Arizona asked and she couldn't figure out whether she was excited or nervous for the answer.

"Your eyes..they are... blue" Callie replied.

"Calliope, I .." Arizona was cut off by Callie.

"I know it's the most picked up line on you...and I also know that it's the low concentration of melanin that makes the iris blue...and America has 16.66% of population with blue eyes.., I know. But Arizona..they are...really blue." Callie replied in an awe inspired tone/

Arizona was enthralled by the sincerity and pureness of the words from Callie, and she for the love of her life couldn't formulate an apt reply for that and thus, she simply took hold of the other women's hand and intertwined their fingers and gave a gentle squeeze and tried to suppress the butterflies that were on a troll inside her.

And just like that the words Backbreaking, burdesome, exhausting,tiring, rigorous were removed all together.

"Ok..so once gain..what exactly is that?", Mark Sloan inquired in a hushed tone, as once gain four pair of eyes were observing the moment between their best friends.

"Nope..Not a Clue", this time it was Owen who chipped.

"It's good and that's all matters."Cristina replied, and suddenly the three pair of eye were on Cristina.

"Ok,... what exactly is that?", Teddy inquired while pointing at Cristina.

"Nope...not a Clue", it was Mark Sloan who replied and then all four were in laughter.

Somewhere without the scrutinizing eyes of anybody, the scene was being watched with great intent.

"What are you starring at Izzie?", Alex asked.

"Nothing...Nothing at all."


	8. Chapter 8

**INTERTWINED**

 **Chapter -8**

 _"Trust and faith are the pillars, that can take leap into the blind,_

 _Ever so fragile, so handle with care, don't let this slip out of your mind,_

 _Circumstances will bear obstacles, testing the core of pillars, so be determined,_

 _Let your strength resound and echo from the love of the souls completely intertwined."_

* * *

 _"You can't save them all"_ is one of the basic training provided at Med School. It is drilled in everyone young future doctor that you have to try your level best to save liVes, but at the end of the day, you need to remember even with best of your efforts you cannot save them all. But what they fail to mention is that is sucks, its totally sucks especially when you lose your first patient, _it simply sucks._

That's exactly how Arizona was feeling at the current moment, the Peds attending, the team including her couldn't save a nine year old who was in traumatic head on head collision, despise their top efforts, and now she was questioning her medical abilities, even her decision to become a surgeon in the first place, she could always have chosen some other profession, maybe a baker, _maybe.._

"Stop!..you are overthinking it", Callie said and sat next to Arizona on the bench placed in their locker rooms, she had just heard the news and went straight to console her _friend._

"I was no..wait..How did you know?", Arizona asked in slight amusement, she had a feeling that Callie would find her and say the right words, like how she has been doing for the past three weeks, but for the time being she didn't wanted to acknowledge those feelings.

"Well your LOUD overthinking could be heard way over in the corridor, so believe me you shouldn't be surprise", Callie replied earning a adorable chuckle from the blonde, which melted the insides of Callie.

"It's not a great feeling so...I don't..", Arizona was lost for words.

"Its not, it never is and is never going to be, but it will make you a better surgeon.., it will push your boundaries and prepare you for worst" and with that Callie handed a small box with a note attached to it to Arizona.

Arizona looked in surprise at Callie, who gave her a "go ahead look" and slowly she opened the note, which read

 _To Dearest,_

 _Arizona Robbins, A.K.A Peds Surgeon,_

 _In order to succeed, your desire for success should be bigger than your fear for failure._

 _Calliope Torres._

It was a box of caramelized chocolates and Arizona was smiling bright at the thoughtful gift and was fighting hard not to kiss the daylight out of Callie, but somehow she controlled her urge and managed the conversation.

"Thank you so much Calliope, but you know.. I am not a Peds Surgeon yet."

"But you will be", Callie replied with a dazzling smile.

"So, you are going to call me "peds surgeon", from now on?", Arizona asked in slight teasing tone.

"Stop me, if you can!", Callie replied with a full blown Torres smirk.

After observing the scene fully, Teddy found it appropriate to chip in.

"So how about lavender?", Teddy asked Cristina.

"Nope, that would be too girly for Callie, I mean I get it would be a lesbian wedding but still..", Cristina replied in full serious tone.

"We can have a theme!, Arizona loves theme, how's..", Teddy was cut short by a unanimous "Shut Up" from the girls.

"Geez, here we are planning your perfect wedding, which for me is an alien territory, least you could say is Thanks", Cristina replied while looking at Callie and Arizona.

"Cristina!"..Callie pleaded with her friend who were going on her and Arizona, from past week every time they got any chance.

"Leave it Calliope!", Arizona replied trying to brush off the blush that have crept onto her face.

 _"Leave it Calliope",_ Izzie said under her breath copying Arizona's tone's.

"You know , you should wipe off that scowl off your face, otherwise they will know, you hate them.", Alex whispered in Izzie's ear as they were standing at the entrance to the Intern's locker's room.

"In that case, you should wipe off that drool from your face, every time you see or talk with Robbins, otherwise she will know that you are pinning over her.", Izzie replied with haste and marched in leaving Alex behind.

"Hey Torres!, Um thanks for lending me your book it was a great help", Izzie said in a fake tone.

"No problem Stevens", Callie replied and as she took steps to take the book her pager went off.

"Oh shoot!, Stevens can you please keep that in my locker, thanks!", with that Callie rushed out of the room.

"Yeah.. No problem", Izzie said and went to keep the book inside Callie's locker. While she was keeping the book, something shiny and yellow caught her attention, on closer inspection she realized its was a thick gold bracelet that had in carved Calliope Torres on it, it looked way too costly and not affordable on an intern's salary, but had Izzie smiling, cause now she had something a _google_ can't solve.

* * *

"Finally a weekend off!, God it felt like ages, and thus we have earned the right for some drinks!", Mark announced as the interns were packing their stuff and were finally able to leave the hospital premises for the first time for a Sunday off.

"I think that's a fantastic idea, I'm in", Owen replied.

"Atta Boy!, and this time at Joe's, there will be no scene created whatsoever!", Mark replied but received a slight slap to his head.

"Ow..what the hell Altman!", Mark asked slightly confused.

"You just jinxed it!", Altman replied.

"Well, for that you have to come and see for yourself, so it's settled, everybody at Joe's at 8.00 P.M.", Mark announced that received nods from everybody.

* * *

"Come On Zona!, Owen is here!", Teddy shouted to her friend who was taking way too long to get ready for a simple drinks and when Arizona made her way from the stairs to the living room, looking absolutely beautiful in the blue dress, Teddy knew why exactly her friend was taking that long.

As the two friends were making their way to Owen's car, Teddy finally asked.

"So what's going on between you and Callie?"

"Nothing, we are becoming good friends that's it!", Arizona replied without making any eye contact.

"Arizona Marie Robbins, you better speak the truth!", Teddy said and effectively stopping them.

Arizona knew this was coming and she decided she better not fight it.

"I don't know Teds, all I know she is the most thoughtful, caring loving person I have ever meet and she is so so beautiful".

"You like her ,that's obvious, so what's stopping you to ask her out?", Teddy said in a desperate voice.

"It's just that we don't know much about each other and never had a conversation outside the workplace, so I don't know..", Arizona replied.

"Well that's the topic for first dates!, C'mon man up and ask her out!", Teddy said.

"You are right, we are off tomorrow, so maybe we can arrange something for tomorrow", Arizona said trying not to sound too excited with the whole idea.

"That's the spirit!, Go get your girl!", Teddy said in enthusiasm. A loud car honk, made them realize that Owen was in fact waiting for them.

* * *

As soon as Teddy, Owen and Arizona entered the Joe's, they heard Mark shouting their names and ushering them to their table where Cristina, Izzie , Alex and George were already seated.

"Well since everybody is here, it's best to start the evening with some shots and so..men follow me!", Mark replied and all four men got up from the seats to get their drinks.

Arizona was searching for Callie who was missing and thought she would inquire it from Yang,but before she could ask Yang was off with her phone.

"So where is Callie?", Teddy asked knowing exactly what her best friend was searching.

"She was called in by chief for some passport issues", Izzie knew that this was the opportunity she had been waiting for.

"Passport Issues?", Arizona asked in confusion.

"Well she is not an American and a rich Daddy's girl, so I am sure it's not some big deal!", Izzie knew she was hitting the right spots.

Arizona was beyond her mind right now,she wanted clarity and she wanted it right now.

"What do you mean Izzie?"

"Well I don't want to sound judgmental, but there was something about her that never sit straight with me so I googled, look I know your are friends with her, but I am concerned too, I don't want you to get hurt.", Izzie reeled making sure she was reeling them in.

"Stop running in circles Izzie, just tell us what you know, I can't believe you googled her!", Teddy said,she getting annoyed at Izzie.

Izzie too her phone out, and showed them the saved page "Well I hope, now you will understand my concern"

Arizona immediately took hold of the phone and read the paragraph which was dedicated to business tycoon Carlos Torres.

 _"Well Carlos Torres closes yet another successful highest turnover deal in Europe,making him yet again the Moghul of Spain, But on the other hand little Torres who had been spotted parting in various compromising styles with her Boyfriend/friends, continues her streak, Calliope Torres have been gone out of radar."_

Arizona read the whole page and her hear tanked to an all time low, she couldn't believe , she felt betrayed , cheated of what she had no idea, she and Callie never really talked, but she thought or rather believed that Callie was interested in her,but she was _straight_ , the article was clear proof of that, was Callie experimenting with her, was she another headline of a newspaper, another accomplishment..

"C'mon girls!, lets get on the dance floor" Mark chipped in effectively breaking the thoughts of Arizona.

"Well I will join you", Izzie said her work was finished anyways.

"C'mon Zona, you don't believe this bullshit, do you?", Teddy asked.

"Really Teds, you want to deny the proof, she always had this unsolved mystery to her and well.., now i just cracked it,..she is a straight millionaire heiress or something!", Arizona said in a high voice.

Before Teddy could reply, a voice stopped her from behind.

"Who is a millionaire heiress?, peds surgeon?", Callie asked Arizona with a dazzling smile.

Arizona always found that smile charming but now it simply infuriated her,so she drank her shot and asked

"Where were you?"

"Oh me..I was called in by the Chief f..", Callie was interrupted by Arizona.

"Passport Issues?", Arizona asked, she wanted Callie to deny it, so that all of things she knew wouldn't make any sense at all.

"Yeah, How di.." Callie was once again interrupted by Arizona slamming her shot down and moving away from their table and on to the dance floor.

"What's wrong?", Callie asked Teddy as she slid in the seat, she was beyond confuse now.

"Who are you?", Teddy asked in a demanding tone, she needed answers.

"Teddy, what kind of question is that!", Callie was getting angry by the minute.

"Well you asked what's wrong, so I am telling exactly that, we don't know who you are , so when some other person comes off with some information regarding you, we have no choice but to believe that!", Teddy said in a slightly raised voice.

"Teddy, please", Callie simply said.

Hearing the sincerity in her voice, Teddy simply showed her that page that was saved in Arizona's phone and waited for some explanation.

Callie read the article and suddenly her past, which she had closed off for seven years was mocking in her face, she looked around and saw Mark, Izzie, Cristina dancing, George was busy in conversation with Joe, but what she didn't like was Arizona dancing with Alex. Then she finally looked at Teddy.

"Well I am Carlos Torres daughter, but I am neither straight nor the heiress to the Torres Empire", Callie simply said.

"But that article said tha..", Teddy was interrupted by Callie.

"Little Torres is my sister Aria, and in case you didn't notice, it clearly said that "Calliope Torres had been out of the radar", seven years to be precise", Callie said as she was once again strangled with the hurt from the past.

"Oh God!, we all thought Little Torres and you are the same person,but wait... seven years?", Teddy knew that some part of the story was still missing.

Callie released a breath and told her tale to Teddy with absolute truth. Teddy was beyond shocked, this all was a huge misunderstanding.

"You know, you have to tell her that, I can't be the one explaining things to her and I am so so sorry Callie!", Teddy said in the most genuine tones.

"No probl..", Callie was cut short with something that caught her eye in an instance.

* * *

Arizona wanted to forget this day, she had lost her first patient and she had lost her _whatever Calliope was_. She simply wanted to forget it, so she was here on the dance floor with Alex,dancing it out of her crappy day. Suddenly the tempo of the music changed into something slower, Arizona took that as a cue to leave the dance floor and drown in drinks but was immediately caught hold by Alex.

"Where are you going?, the night has just started", Alex said who was drunk, as he tightened his hands around her waist.

"Alex, you need to leave me, it getting uncomfortable", Arizona said in a strict tone.

"C'mon, you don't have to fight it, we can unwind together", Alex replied as he moved his hands downwards and groped her ass.

Even before Arizona could form a reply, she was forcefully removed from Alex and a good solid punch landed on Alex's cheek.

"Stay the hell away from her!", Callie shouted, her shouting and little stunt had effectively gathered attention and now the whole group was there in an instance.

When Arizona regained her bearings she realized Teddy had a protective hand on her shoulder and Mark & Owen were stopping Callie and Alex from ripping each other and also the fact that it was Callie who had punched Alex.

"Zona , you fine?", Teddy asked slightly worried.

"I am fine, just a little shaken up", Arizona replied in a relieved tone.

"Guys you alright?", Callie asked eyeing Arizona the whole time, who was avoiding her gaze.

"Callie, just take Teddy and Arizona home, we will manage here", Cristina said.

"But Cris..", Callie was interrupted by Teddy.

"No, she is right just take us home".

* * *

Callie drove Teddy and Arizona to their apartment and accompanied them inside the house.

"Um.. Thanks for the ride Callie", Teddy said as all three of them were gathered in the living room.

Arizona turned away and started climbing the stairs to her room. Callie saw that and spoke in a pleading manner.

"Peds Surgeon?", which effectively stop Arizona on the stairs, but she didn't turn around.

"Arizona, please!", Callie's tone was so defeating that it broke her heart into million pieces, today was enough for her, she couldn't handle more and thus continued her steps towards her bedroom.

The noise was closing the door forced Callie to remove her eyes from the stairs where Arizona previously stood. At present she couldn't do anything so she simply left.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! and anything in particular you want to see.**


	9. Chapter 9

**INTERTWINED**

 **CHAPTER-9**

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the long delay, my MBA just caught up on me, so here is the next installment, I hope readers will stay in tune for more. Thank you for all the support.**

 _"Gaps and Bridges sometimes appear in relationships undefined,_

 _It's the sincerity and the longingness, that will close the distances from the fore-corners of mind,_

 _Believe in yourself and the power of 'us' that made you unravel this mystery for the very first time,_

 _Cause as long as you find peace in holding hands and never letting go, your soul's will always stay intertwined."_

It was a warm Sunday morning, a rarity in Seattle, but it had an calmness to it, as if everything was settling to its respective place, it had a peace and it had conformity, and maybe it was this uncharacteristic stunt the nature had pulled, that Callie had no problems in getting up early and standing sharp at 8: 00, in the morning in front of the Cemetery, which read " _Sofia A. Rodriguez - a beautiful and kind soul"._

Callie unceremoniously sat down beside the grave and gently ran her hands on the marble, there was a reason she chose her internship in Seattle, when she had been accepted in Hopkins' as well as Mayo. She cleared her throat and started talking.

"Well, my internship has kicked in, so I couldn't come here often,... but well you already know that..., you were there at every step Madre." Callie's voice broke as she said the last part, but she gathered strength and carried on.

"Things are going great at hospital..., Um..but there is one girl or women I meet..she just...and all I ...", Callie swallowed and stopped, cause she had no idea how to describe what actually had transpired between her and Arizona, what exactly were they?.

"It's just I miss you .. so so much, thank you for everything you did Madre, I can never thank you enough." With that Callie got up from the ground and started moving out to her next destination which was Yang's mothers' house, who had called them for a Sunday Lunch, the usual thing, all three of them use to do when they were in College and were visiting Seattle and thus, Callie had to go and help Mama Yang with all the preparations.

* * *

Arizona laid in bed, knowing it was going to be past 10, by her watch that was clicking on the side table, also the fact that Teddy had called numerous time, first telling her to get up, then to inform her that breakfast was ready and latest being that her breakfast was now in oven. But Arizona was not in a mood to anything, it was _Sunday_ their day off, she was suppose to ask Callie out yesterday and she was suppose to say yes and by this time she should have been getting overly excited for their _"suppose to happen date"_ but instead she got stomped by the news of Calliope Torres being quite able to buy the entire hospital, going out on vacations with her boyfriend/friends. Arizona rolled over with a "Urgh", she knew she was over thinking and she for her life cannot question the sincerity she heard in Callie's voice, when she had called her at stairs.

Now Arizona was lying flat back and observing the ceiling fan and playing with her phone and then she decided to call, after two rings it got picked up.

"Hello!, Dimples how are you darling?", a slightly weak Marie Robbins answered the phone.

"Hi Gramps!, are you Ok, you sound a little off?", Arizona inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing,just the old flu, you didn't answer me Dimples, how are you ?",Marie stressed.

"Well, the work is going great, we are learning medicine every single minute, actually have the day off, in weeks, which is quite refreshing", Arizona answered.

"It's good to hear all this darling, but now don't doge my question Dimples, How are You?", Marie asked knowing very well the tactics used by her granddaughter.

"I'm ..I'm good, you know...but then..Gramps", Arizona was not sure what she was trying to say.

"Did you meet someone?", Marie had been around, long enough, to know what could possibly be bothering her.

"Yes, that someone was extremely nice and genuine, caring , but then I saw something which proves otherwise, so it's confusing me Gramps", Arizona was almost pleading for an advice.

"Dimples, sweetheart, did you gave that "someone", a chance to explain things?", Marie asked softly.

"Um...It was...and I was so..", Arizona stuttered not being able to form sentences, cause she realized that she didn't even heard Callie.

"Oh honey!, you know,there is always three sides to a story, yours, theirs and the truth. So hear everything out, lay all the cards on the table and then you make a wise decision, thatI know, you are capable of making." Marie gently explained.

Arizona sighed over the phone knowing that her grandmother as usual was right, she should hear Callie's side, before she jumped to any sort of conclusion.

"Thanks, Gramps, you are the best!, you always know what to say!,so thank you!, I will surely act on your advise, but right now, I need to get out of my bed and start the day, so take care and love you lots!, Bye Gramps!".

"Love you too !, Dimples, always!", Marie replied and kept the phone down, as a nurse came inside her room to give her medication, she knew she was hiding from Arizona, but it was for the better.

* * *

The barbeque and grill was at full swing at the Yang's residence with Callie and Susan filling the table set in the garden with the delicacies they have made together.

"You sure,they let them operate on patients?", Mama Yang asked as she pointed towards the direction where, Cristina and Mark were jumping widely on the trampoline.

Callie chuckled slightly and said, "Well we keep this side hidden from the chief, so everything is good" and kept the salad on the table.

"So, now do you want to tell me , how did your hands end up with those nasty bruises?, and No, I don't buy your story of 'run -in-with the door'", Mama Yang said in a stern voice.

Callie released a long sigh and said," Well it's nothing, I just assumed a few things and let just say, I was totally wrong in my assumptions".

"Is your assumption has something to do with a certain blue eyed blonde?, if yes, then I would say, trust your assumptions.", Susan Yang said in a comforting tone.

"No, Mama Yang,I got distracted and sidelined my goal, I just need to focus and regroup, I can't let it go,specially, after I have made it this far", Callie replied in a determined voice.

"Callie, I love you like my second daughter, you know that right?", Mama Yang asked in a soft tone.

"Of course, you, Cris, Mark and Madre are my home, my family, my only family, without you all, I wouldn't have made it", Callie replied as some tears formed in her eyes.

"Then, my darling, you should go easy on you, give yourself a chance and something to your hand as well", Susan Yang said in a motherly way.

Callie laughed lightly, she thanked all the Gods, for the family, she had founded in states.

"Now, go and call the kids for lunch!", Mama Yang said as she shoved Callie in the direction where Cristina and Mark were jumping.

* * *

Arizona was just warming her breakfast, when the front door was opened and Teddy entered with bags full of groceries.

"Oh boy, did you bought the whole supermarket", Arizona snickered.

"Well, Good Afternoon! to you as well, I see you have come down from hibernation.", Teddy replied in a teasing tone.

"Not funny Teds", Arizona said in a mock hurt.

Teddy kept the bags down and moved across to sit next to Arizona on the dinning table and then asked gently,

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, talked to Gramps, so.. its good", Arizona replied in all sincerity.

"That's good, great...so..um are you going to...", Teddy was interrupted by Arizona in between.

"Just a little more time Teds, and I will", Arizona replied hoping it will convey the message to Teddy.

Teddy gave a reassuring smile and just then the front door was opened.

"Ladies!, I hope your are decent, and if not then give me a minute, I'll change", Mark's voice boomed inside the apartments.

"You know, there is a bell, you should try using that!", Arizona said as she moved from the dinning table and towards the living room.

"Well, what's the fun in that?", Mark replied with his usual smirk on.

"Why are you hear Mark?", Teddy asked in an exaggerated manner.

Mark showed his hands which had several bags of food containers.

"Well as you can see..., Mama Yang asked me to deliver it to you guys, she knows Arizona and now you have the honor of joining us on Sunday lunches at Yang's residence."

"Wow!, this is great and really sweet of her!, convey our thanks and we will definitely join you guys next Sunday", Arizona said while taking the containers.

"How did you know our address?", Teddy asked while shuffling through the containers.

"Well, its all in the power of will", Mark replied with a serious face.

"Mark!", both the women said in tandem.

"Ok fine, Torres told me...um she have also cooked some of the dished you know", Mark said in the sincerest of the tone.

"You mean like this package from Dunking Donuts?", Teddy asked in a teasing manner.

"Well..um..that's... for Robbins...I just ..Torres informed..so I ...I hope you doing well Arizona", Mark replied.

The girls were silent for a few minutes, cause it was the first time the genuine, caring Mark had showed his side.

"Well thank you Mark.., and Callie didn't come with you?", Teddy asked with a slight flush on her cheeks.

"Nope, she said she had some errands to run", Mark said.

"Oh!...Well thank you and your welcome here, Mark", Arizona said with gratitude, trying to hide away her disappointment, for Callie not showing up, she was in need of some serious conversation.

"No problem, so take care ladies and I will see you tomorrow" and with that Mark left the apartment.

Teddy started to sort out the bags that were now assorted on their dining table, when she felted eyes on her , upon turning she saw her best fring staring at her.

"What?", Teddy inquired.

" _Well thank you Mark"_ , Arizona said, as she mimicked Teddy's voice.

"Shut up!, It was nothing", Teddy said while she kept herself busy.

"Exactly, it was...nothing!", Arizona said.

 **A/N** **: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**INTERTWINED**

 **CHAPTER-10**

 **A/N:** **So sorry for the long delay, it's just life got in the way and most importantly, the show took away all the inspiration that was needed. So now, I don't beg, for more screen timed for our ladies, or a capmirez selfie or Calzona, I know they are MFEO and that's enough, cause I can stoop down to the level of Greys writing team to keep the show alive , I mean we will make peace, if Greys end..., I mean we did it with Harry Potter and it had only seven parts. Anyways let me know, if your are still interested in this story, cause if you are, then I will make sure you get a weekly update.**

* * *

 _"I didn't believe in fate that throws away the planning, that you had in mind,_

 _I didn't know how much I care, until your temporary space left me unsigned,_

 _I didn't believe in the need, that I wanted, until you showed me with your kind,_

 _I didn't know,if i ever want to untangle myself from your love that has me intertwined."_

Callie wanted to get into the hospital as early as possible, so that she could avoid un-comfortableness, that was sort of doomed to happen, after the incidents that took place on Saturday, moreover, she wanted to avoid Arizona, cause.. well she had no clue. But as the fate may have it, she woke up late and now was about to make a dramatic entrance to the intern's locker room, and by the sound of cluttering coming out from it, she was sure everyone was already there. So with a deep breath she entered the locker room.

"Hey Cal!, what took you so long?", Cristina inquired while sitting on the bench placed, fully prepared and ready to go.

"Just me and my issues with the alarm clock", Callie replied while taking in the surroundings, she found Arizona in the far right corner talking with Owen,Izzie and Alex were on the left side with their backs turned away from them, to say things were awkward would be the understatement of the year, but Callie was more disappointed over the fact that Arizona didn't even notice her come in.

"Oh God!, Callie, those are some bruises", Teddy said as she took Callie's hand in her own for further inspection.

"Well it's nothing that hot water therapy can't solve", Callie shrugged off the question,and as fate would have it, Teddy had her locker next to her, so of course she would notice. Yep it was fate:1 and Callie:0

But before Callie could further contemplate of her run -in with the fate today, the booming voice of Dr. Miranda Bailey cut through the room.

"Now, if you'll have powdered and pampered yourself, its time for the rounds!, and you will make sure that I don't repeat the sentence again."

Thus, in the rush of all, Callie _accidentally_ closed the locker on her hand, _injured_ hand, which made her yelp in pain, which indeed had some audible volume attached to it, thereby effectively stopping everyone in there tracks, but before Callie could curse her fate more, what followed, made the situation even worse.

"God!, Calliope, Are you...", Arizona almost screeched, but stopped in between cause , now all the eyes were on her, including that of Dr. Bailey. It was official, she had created a scene.

Callie wished she had called in sick today, or missed work and suffered the repercussions,cause anything would have been better than the stare she was currently receiving from Dr. Bailey.

Dr. Bailey stared from Callie to Arizona, then to Alex, who had similar bruises, just on his face and it didn't take much time, for a person like Bailey, to get an idea to exactly what had happened.

"Now, I don't really like to interfere in other people's lives, cause not only it's a complete waste of my time, it is also _other ...people's life_ , but since I am stuck with bunch of you morons, and my reputation is at stake, I will say this.. ONCE"

And then she looked at Karev and said," Use your Head", and then directed her stare to Callie "And protect your hands, cause that's your livelihood, so Torres, you will only observe today, no touching the scalpel!", with that Dr. Bailey turned and was about to walk away , when Callie interrupted her, _or at least she tried._

"But , Dr. Bailey, It ..",Callie tried to put some words in, but she stopped as soon as Bailey turned around.

"Oh, I didn't know, you knew better than me, Dr. Torres?", Bailey said with her stare down.

"Of course not, Dr. Bailey", Callie did not wanted to aggravate the situation further, so she complied.

"Good!, Cause that's what I thought, now a minute, for all of you to sort things out, and meet me for rounds, a second late,...and you will be joining Torres, on the bench!", with that Bailey left the intern's room, that was enough drama for today.

"Guess, whose the Dud now?", Alex snickered his comment towards Callie.

"You want some more..", Callie said and was about to pounce, when Teddy pulled her arm and Mark came in between the two.

"Bailey said, not a second late, so let's go", Mark replied in complete anger while keeping his eyes glued to Alex. Everyone sensed the scene and started darting out from the room, Callie stayed behind everyone and released a sigh and when she looked up, she saw the piercing blue eyes of Arizona, both stared at each other for a second, wanting to say something but all Callie could manage was "Let's go" cause after all, it was fate:2 and Callie:0.

* * *

The only thing that kept Callie going was the next patient, they were about to visit,cause for the earlier patients, all she could do was answer and nod in response and that's not how you want your internship to plan out. So with a little more excitement that she could manage, she entered the patient's room in the Ped's ward.

When the group of interns entered the patient's roon, Dr. Herman head of the Pediatric department and Dr. Caesar head of the Orthopedic department, with a 3 year old lying on the patients bed and worried parents were already there. The doctors exchanged pleasantries and then Dr. Cesar asked Arizona to present.

"A 3 year old boy, diagnosed to have a skeletal dysplasia of an indeterminate nature. After an extensive workup by pediatrician, pediatric endocrinologists, and pediatric radiologists he was diagnosed with Short Limb Dwarfism. His presenting problem was a limp." with that Arizona finished.

"Thank you, Dr. Robbins, now Mr and Mrs Edwards, there is only two options, we can either go for a surgery,or we leave things the way they are", Dr. Herman said to the parents.

"What is the surgical option?", a terrified Mr. Edwards asked.

Dr. Caesar looked at the group of interns and spotted Callie with a raised hand, "Dr. Torres"

" The plain films show bilateral acetabular dysplasia, significant subluxation Left Right, on weight bearing views. There is bilateral coxa vara, with increased femoral neck anteversion. leaving us with the only option of an concentric open hip problem is that the long term prognosis in this disease is not known since the cause of the skeletal dysplasia is yet to be determined." Callie replied and looked at the patients in affection.

"Excellent, Dr. Torres, now Mr and Mrs. Edwards, all is left, for you is to decide, if you give us the consent, we can take Jamie, to the surgery right away", Dr. Cesar explained the parents.

"We wan to take the surgical option, he has his whole life ahead, do your very best doctors", Mr. Edwards replied.

"Always, now I will get the consent forms for you to sign, and we will have the surgery at noon", Dr. Caesar replied and lead the group outside the patient's room.

"So, Torres, scrub in for the surgery, good job there", Dr. Caesar said as soon as they all stepped outside the patient's room. And Callie was ecstatic, cause now it was her opportunity to get back on the fate, finally things were gonna turn for good.

"Oh,I'm sorry Dr. Caesar, but Dr. Torres is with me, on a special assignment, so you need to chose some other intern", Dr. Bailey interrupted.

Now, Dr. Caesar wanted to ask exactly what the 'assignment' was, but with that stare from the women. he knew his safe bet was to pick other intern, so he did exactly that.

"Alright, so Karev scrub in and Robbins go prep the patient ".

Callie muttered "of course" under her breath, fate was pulling out all his guns, and she was getting drowned under, and now it was Fate:3 and Callie:0.

* * *

The surgery started at sharp noon, and once the patient got stable and there wasn't much left, except closing and taking him to the post -ops, Callie decided it was time to leave the viewing gallery, to watch the surgery she was suppose to perform and she was tired of siting for past five hours, today was the day from hell, so she wanted to unwind before giving the day a close, so she headed off to a place, where she knew she will find peace.

Arizona was on high, after being part of an amazing surgery, but she also knew, it was Callie surgery as well, so after finishing up with the patient, she went in search of Callie and after some looking around in common areas, when she couldn't find her anywhere, she immediately knew where Callie had gone.

Callie was sitting on the bench inside the hospital chapel, it was quite in here and the ambiance relaxed her, she felt the doors to the chapel opening but she didn't pay attention to it, thinking it would be someone from the maintenance department, but it was only when she felt a body sitting beside her, that she turned to look at that someone.

Arizona very gingerly sat down beside Callie, and took her injured hand in her own and carefully started wrapping the crape bandage around it.

"It will reduce the inflammation and will also keep it compressed", Arizona explained, after all she needed a conversation with Callie.

Callie observed her carefully, and realized it was the perfect time to lay everything on the table, her day was already at its worse, so what could possibly happen now.

"I was eighteen, when I came out to my parents, well I knew I was gay before that, but I finally gathered strength"

Arizona was listening to Callie like a hawk, she also noticed the glaze expression on her face, so she knew, it was something big, something with not a happy ending, so she waited for Callie to say her piece.

"You know, when you make yourself ready to tell your parents, the truth about yourself, how you pray about everything, so that your worst fears don't come true, you feel you can take anything, but not your worst fears, in my case...my worst fears came true...my parents disowned me and ever since I am on my own", Callie felt the age old ting to her heart and she had to take time to compose herself. Also the fact, as soon as the word "disowned" had come out of her mouth, she had felt Arizona's hand in her own, and God that felt good, _really good_. So she took a deep breath and looked into the comforting blue eyes and told everything, that was about to her till date.

Arizona was bleeding with sympathy for the other women whose hand she was currently holding, she couldn't even fathom the thoughts of her own parents disowning her, she was in complete awe of the strength possessed by the other women.

Callie had gone quiet as soon as she had finished telling the tales of her life, so after a long pause, she looked at Arizona, who had an expression , to which Callie couldn't put a name to, but it was comforting, very comforting and then suddenly she realized, the whole matter hadn't cleared yet, so she cleared her throat and said

"The..um..article that you read, speaks about Aria, my little sister, her adventures.., I haven't..I'm not..", but whatever Callie was about to say died in her throat as she felt Arizona shift impossibly closer to her, now their bodies were in perfect alignment with each other, not an inch space.

Arizona thought for a moment in her head, how the next few steps would define her _relationship_ with Callie, but now she wasn't going to let the fear reel her in, so she started stroking Callie's hand that never left hers during the entire conversation and said

"I'm sorry Calliope.. for everything", that seemed like a best response in Arizona's head.

Callie looked at her in gratitude and acknowledged the same with "Me too", thinking that the conversation was over and that weight which was pushing her down was finally lifted, Callie was about to get up and leave, but a warm , soft hand on her left cheek halted her movements.

Arizona very carefully and slowly placed a light kiss on Callie's forehead. "This is for being brave enough to come out", then she move and placed a kiss on Callie's left cheek "This is for standing up in front of your parents", then she moved to the right cheek and placed a kiss there "This is for surviving on your own and choosing medicine" and then she placed a loving kiss on her nose "This is for punching Karev and standing up for me" and now the two women were face to face with an inch separating them, Callie's eyes were closed and Arizona paused cause now she was debating with herself as to go all in or not, but then Callie's eyes flew open and she gazed her lips, that was all it took for Arizona to place a soft and tentative kiss on Callie's lips, it was short and innocent, but it ignited two bodies on fire.

Arizona hadn't said a word and now they were resting their foreheads together, so Callie after gathering her bearings asked "What was that for?"

Arizona pushed back slightly and looked directly into Callie's eyes and said

"I think you'll know"

and with that she got up and left the chapel, leaving a beaming Callie on the bench who smiling a full blown grin, cause at the end of the day, Callie had won, giving a point each to every kiss she had received from Arizona, It was fate:3 and Callie:5.

* * *

 **Please read and review!.**


	11. Chapter 11

**INTERTWINED**

 **CHAPTER-11**

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone!, May God Bless you all! and your loved ones. Happy reading, now that I have some free time at my hands, do expect some steady updates...**

* * *

 _"Change is the law of nature, we all know , yet we mind,_

 _but what scares me more, is your love bestowed upon me in every kind,_

 _don't let it change, don't let it fade, even when we put years on unwind,_

 _cause I will never get over the way our hearts shine,when for the first time, we let our souls get intertwined."_

 _Assault, Molest,Abuse, Assail, Accost, Attack, Rap..._ , No of course not!, Arizona shook her head slightly, on the absurd thoughts _running_ in her head, _running_ , now that's the right choice of word, cause she was doing exactly that , after her little incident with Callie, where in she literally assaulted her... _close to rap.._

"No of course Not!", Arizona said that, with a volume, to lower down the voices in her head, but all she got in return was a weird look from the nurse, who was holding the test results. Arizona politely thanked the nurse, and took off to give the results to Dr. Herman.

But now, after being on call, or _voluntarily_ being on call from 4.00 in the morning, she was free, like take a nap, go home get showered, get a spa, body massage, free, free...But all those routes goes through the _locker room_ , and what are the possibility, that she would find Callie there?, like seriously what are the possibility?...

She quietly made her way to the locker room, decision was made, she was going to en-cash the hot tub bath at her apartment, God, she deserved that. So, on reaching the locker room and finding it empty, she was slightly disappointed of what, she dare not name it, so with a huff, she moved towards her chubby to get hold of her things, but inside was a huge box of assorted donuts and chocolates with a note attached to it, it read

 _"If_ _you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life." - Calliope Torres_

Now Arizona was smiling , shine and high,and boy if that was not the epitome of being romantic, she had no clue, what could be...her thoughts was interrupted by a sweet voice from behind

"You know, if I didn't knew that you are an intern at the country's most rigorous hospital, I could swore, you were avoiding me...So are you Peds Surgeon?", Callie asked with a total smug expression.

Arizona fully turned in Callie's direction and rested her back on the cool metal of her locker and answered in a full flirtatious manner, not that it was intended, but according to her, there is no other way to have a conversation with Callie Torres.

"Well, I will neither confirm it, nor deny it...But, it does seem like, that your are keeping a tab on me...So are you ?"

Callie was glad that she was sitting on the bench placed in the room, cause there was no way , her legs could have borne the _Dr. Torres_ out of Arizona's mouth, so gathering all the strength , she stood up from the bench and entered Arizona's personal space, with some space between them nevertheless and whispered

"Why? Peds Surgeon, Am I keeping you from something..."

"Well..I umm..was gonna go home and drench myself in the hot tub" and as soon as these words left Arizona's mouth, she could visibly see the color draining off Callie's face, the close proximity had made Arizona blurt things out without any train of thought and now here, they were staring into each other, wit their breaths becoming labored with each passing seconds.

Callie quickly caught upon her senses and widen the gap between the two asked Arizona what she really wanted to ask,

"Well, that sound amazing... but, you know,if you had some time free...um later in the evening...you ..you could join me for dinner?"

Arizona has never heard something so adorable before,or maybe she finds everything adorable that Callie does, she could see how nervous Callie was, so she decided to play little further.

"As in a date?"

"No...I mean...we,but that...", Callie was having a hard time getting correct words from the mouth and seeing the disappointment stretched across Arizona's face, she was mentally kicking herself.

"Oh, you know...I have hundred errands to run...so I am not sure..", with that Arizona turned, ready to leave, as soon as possible, so much for _playing a little further_ , but before she could move some steps further she found herself being trapped against the cool metal of the locker and Callie's body, who's hands were near her hips, she wasn't trapped , _trapped_ , but it was clear that Callie desperately wanted to get her words in.

"Peds Surgeon, I have never done this before..., whatever 'this' is, but I do feel something, a need to do something..., so I may not play this by the rule book , cause I don't know that book, so bear with me...So we can consider the dinner as a pre-date?"

Arizona chuckled slightly and said,"A pre -date?, really Calliope!"

"Well yeah, cause I will need time so plan our date,... cause it has to match your beauty", Callie finished the sentence in a whisper, cause now, at this very moment, she was showing her vulnerability at the best.

Arizona looked into the eyes of Callie, felt the emotions coming out of them in full force, so she slowly place her hand on Callie's cheek and whispered ,"Pick me at 7.00, Calliope".

Hearing the affirmative answer, a sweet smile took over Callie's face and she moved away from Arizona to let her pass, but when Arizona was at the door of the intern's locker room, Callie called her name and asked

"Hey, Peds Surgeon!"

Arizona effectively stopped in her tracks and turned to see, why Callie was calling her name

"So...you think you can manage your _hundred errands_?", Callie asked in a teasing manner.

"Don't push it , Calliope!", with that Arizona left for her home, leaving a amused Callie behind.

Callie didn't know, how long she stood there grinning like an idiot, but it was the noise from her pager that finally shook her from the daydream, once, she realized that it was from Dr. Bailey, she wasted no time in fleeing from the locker room, cause she wanted to finish all her work before 7.00, at any cost.

* * *

So now with everything going as planned, Callie Torres was all ready to pick up her _pre-date_ from her apartment. So there she was gathering all her strength to push the bell of Arizona's apartment, so after five minutes of contemplation she finally pushed the bell. Callie was a mixture of nervous and excitement,but she was certain that this was the correct thing to do.

And then finally Arizona opened the door and Callie was certain that she had definitely did the right thing. After openly staring at Arizona for few minutes, Callie found her voice

"Wow!, who knew, working hundred errands can make you look stunning?"

"C'mon Calliope, you are not letting it go, are you?",Arizona asked

"Nope", Callie simply answered and gave Arizona the bouquet of roses.

"Thanks, Calliope...let me just put these in water, come inside", Arizona replied shyly.

Callie entered the apartment and watched Arizona put the flowers in water, she was wearing a simple black skinny jeans and a blue top,with a black jacket, but to her she looked miraculous,she couldn't stop staring, if Arizona wouldn't have called upon her, she would have never stopped staring.

"You ready to go?", Arizona finally asked, she was fully aware of the eyes that were upon her.

"Sure", Callie replied knowingly,but held back a little.

"What?", Arizona asked confused as she realized Callie wasn't following her.

"Nothing, you are really beautiful Arizona", Callie said with all honesty.

Arizona's heart was soaring with emotions, the simplicity and sincerity of Callie were overwhelming,she never wanted this felling to away ever, she couldn't muster any response, so she simply took Callie by her hand and out of the apartment.

Now they sat inside a warm and cozy dinner where Callie took them, both nervous to start a conversation, cause it would be the first time, where they will be having a conversation about _them_ , as they have finally admitted that they were a _they_.

"So, how come you know this place?", Arizona asked, well after all they needed to start off the conversation.

"Oh, umm actually Cristina found this place,whenever me and Mark use to visit her , we made sure we came here, place is fantastic and the food is even more fantastic", Callie replied in an excited manner.

"You three seem pretty close", Arizona wanted to know every minute detail of Callie's life.

"They are my only family Arizona...well them and Joe, Mama Yang, Mrs. Sloan and Madre", Callie nervously chuckled.

"Well to survive, all it takes is a handful of trustworthy shoulders...I stole that from my brother", Arizona said with a glazed expression.

"Your brother, what's he's doing now?", Callie asked excitedly.

"Well..he..umm..he passed away two years back, on his tour of Iran, was a Marine...God..I miss him Calliope", Arizona said with few un- shed tears in her eyes.

Callie immediately felt bad, so she move away from her seat and joined Arizona on hers and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey..Hey I'm so sorry Peds Surgeon...Seeing the way you remember and adore him all I can say, is that wherever he is now, he is looking down upon you, he's sharing your laugh, crying along side you, he is always with you Arizona, always.", Seeing Arizona freely shed some tears, Callie gently cupped Arizona's face and removed them with her thumb, and that all it took for Arizona to engulf Callie in a warm embrace.

Arizona has never felted so protected in her entire life she was so thankful for the woman in her arms, and even more when she felt those lips on her forehead , God be true, she was falling for her and they were just on their _pre-date_.

Falling out of the embrace,they couldn't even put a word in , as they were interrupted by a middle aged woman, who ran an excited squeal upon seeing Callie

"Oh my gosh! Callie Torres in flesh, Girl come here", with that she opened her arms signalling Callie to join her in.

Callie complied with her wish and gave the woman a warm hug, and then turned to Arizona,

"Arizona this is Betty, the owner and the Head Chef of this place, and Betty this is Arizona."

"First of all, the head chef sounds way too fancy for this modest dinner and secondly Arizona as in?", Betty asked in a teasing manner

"Well Arizona and I work in the same hospital, she is my...well..not exactly...but we are...so...I mean...we haven't...so i'm not sure...but I can...", it was official that Callie Torres was rambling and even though Arizona was finding it endearing and extremely cute, she decided to put her out of misery.

"We are on pre-date Betty and it's extremely nice to meet you", Arizona said while shaking hands with Betty.

"A pre-date, wow!, you youngsters...so that means I'll get the specials for you and leave you two alone for whatever you do on a _pre date_ ", Betty said that and winked at Callie, before effectively leaving them alone.

"So?", Arizona asked

"So...I need to use the restroom for a minute and then we will dig into our specials", Callie slightly squeezed Arizona's hand and left her to go the restroom.

Once, she was inside she relieved her bladder and washed her hand, gave herself a mental pep talk and a simple note that she will not restrict her feelings towards Arizona, not in any way whatsoever. So with that thought in mind she rushed towards their booth, but upon reaching there, she couldn't find Arizona anywhere, she looked around and even inquired with Betty but..

Nope..No trace whatsoever.

She checked her phone

Nope...No message whatsoever.

Now Callie was beyond confused... _what could have possibly gone wrong?_

 **A/N: So?... Read, Reveiew as always and be on a lookout for myother stories that I will soon be posting!. Love you all!.**


End file.
